One and Only Chance
by ValentineBaby95
Summary: Finn needs one chance, one chance to feel loved, needed wanted. Kind of depressing, and semi, Burt&Carole Bashing.


I wrote this like two nights ago at like midnight...it's not that good, if I do say so myself. And it's really depressing!That is my only warning for this!

Disclaimer: Do you think I own Glee? Really, I wish!

* * *

He was hated, their slight glares, their yells, the way they'll stare...in the opposite direction, just to avoid looking at him. He didn't really understand and Kurt held some sympathy for his new step-brother, but Kurt only saw half the pain. When he was there they actually looked at Finn, actually talked to him. Time would go on, Christmas came, New years went. Valentine's day approached, the happy couples in the hallway, on the street. It was all becoming too much for him, too hard on him. He had gone from digging his nails into his arms and legs to running the sharpest object along his limbs, his body, trying to make a mark. When he did leave behind a mark they tingled and stung and burned, especially under his clothes and under the water. It hurt a little, but it actually made him feel better, inside anyway. Valentine's ended and Easter approached and he had progressed. He changed his weapon from petty little objects to real blades. He was able to get the blade of his sharpener out and run the edge along his skin, making marks that bleed, that he needed to hide.

It was one night, he let the bathtub fill up and smiled at the water. He heard their voices replaying inside his head. Their fake smiles, and happiness when Kurt was around burned themselves into his memory as he remember their hatred and disgust every day it was just them. Remembering how lowly they though of him, how bad he was, how horrible he'd become. The pain came back and he couldn't help but run the blade over his skin harder, deeper. Not knowing the consequences or simply not caring anymore. He tried so hard in this life for something he'd never reach, instead got something so pathetic, so...it was nothing. He slipped and stumbled slightly, bloody hands reaching out to lock the door. Failing, falling then...black.

It was heard throughout the house, his own blood pooling below, under him, around him as they asked, called, begged for him to answer. Burt opened the door, cops, ambulance on their way. Tears falling, sobs wracking through their bodies as they tried to stop the blood.

They waited for answers, tears, worry, pain, anger and denial filling the room. This wasn't something they could hide from. They did something to cause this. Was it Puck? For sleeping with his girls? Maybe that set Finn off too much. Was it Rachel? She ended his chance on love, didn't she? Maybe, was it Quinn? For lying to his face and not loving him? Could've been, right? Maybe it was Sam. Was it? For stealing everything that belonged to him? No, it couldn't have been, could it have? Was it Kurt? For crushing on him but obviously not caring enough to see the signs? Was it Santana? For taking his V and ruining his chances with Rachel? Was it Carole? For not seeing the signs? For not being a mother? Was the blame on everyone? Did Finn care? Regret how he attempted or successfully took his own life? Why were they put in this position? No one could tell you that one. No one heard the screams for help, no one heard the his silent pleas for help, safety, forgiveness and love. They were all stuck up in each others life, drama, to see the pain they cause the one guy that's connected to, loved, and helped all of them in one way or another. He tried his best to help them as they each went to him one by one confessing a problem he couldn't fix no matter what, but still no matter how hard...he tried. So, yeah, life was hard and he NEEDED one chance to feel wanted, needed and loved. Too bad that one chance was his last and only chance.

* * *

Just a little side note right here: I know people who suffer from depression, and a few who know someone who committed suicide, although I believe it's not their fault they blame themselves. Tome suicide is no one's fault, you can't put blame on anyone. I've been blamed for someone's death before so I know how it feels to think that it's your fault but it simply isn't. Just had to put that out there. Also, feel free to review, it's just love right? :)


End file.
